


Together

by saltyspacerock



Series: Steven Universe Fluff Drabbles [2]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Good, Movie Watching, Pure, blanket fort, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyspacerock/pseuds/saltyspacerock
Summary: Steven and Connie hold hands.





	

They were at Steven's house, comfortable in their little palace that was the blanket fort. Up in Stevens room, watching Under the Knife, they were more than content.

It was late. The sky was dark, and all was quiet except for the mumbled tones of the characters on TV. Reality almost seemed to be altered.

Connie slipped her hand into Steven's subconsciously.

Neither of them blushed. Neither of them spoke.

They just basked in one another's being, basked in their love for each other.

Connie's slim, calloused fingers were wrapped around Steven's larger, softer ones. The contrast was welcome, and it just felt so right.

Steven gave Connie's hand a little squeeze, and Connie squeezed it back.


End file.
